


The (Reward) Punishment For Praising Cross

by Annika0130



Series: Dribble Drabble [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Come Marking, Cuddle Pile, Dominance, Double Penetration in One Hole, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Oral Sex, Shibari, Smut, Socket fucking, Spitroasting, Teasing, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, bewbs, dub-con, no beta we die like men, such smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annika0130/pseuds/Annika0130
Summary: This is a gift for the awesome people on the Nightmare's Castle discord server and CarelessCreativity who came up with the idea~ Enjoy!
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly
Series: Dribble Drabble [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040929
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	The (Reward) Punishment For Praising Cross

The sound of the castle door slamming open, along with the raunchous chatter of Killer and Dust leading the returning team, filled the foyer where Nightmare awaited. 

He stood in the archway on the other side of the room. Looking over the blood and dust covered forms of his boys.

  
  
**“Good job.”** His eyes locked with the newest member, Cross. Who was just as death covered as even Dust was. 

It was about time Cross lived up to his expectations, Cross deserved acknowledgement of that. 

Cross, feeling another surge of adrenaline in his mana lines, stepped forward. 

“Hey!” Killer exclaimed when he was pushed out of the way, landing on his ass. 

No one even had a second to wonder what Cross was doing before suddenly he  _ tackled _ Nightmare. Pushing their Boss to the ground.

  
  
With a growl, the Guardian moved to knock him away. But found his wrists locked in a steel grip, flipping Nightmare onto his front.

  
  
**_“Just what do you think you’re do-ING?!”_ ** Nightmare squawked as his shorts were pulled down, Cross’s shorts joining the floor as well. Revealing the hard line of Cross’s cock. 

A hard grip around Night’s nape pressed his head into the floor, another pulling his hips up. Pulling Nightmare back against the length of Cross’s dick. 

The feeling of the friction between his legs, the heat against his pelvis. It was too much, too fast. Nightmare’s ecto summoning with a shocked gasp.

A pretty little pussy was welcoming as Cross continued rubbing his dick over the soft folds.

Mutters along the lines of “Holy  _ Shit _ .” and “He’s fucking dead.” rose from the spectators. Horror and Dust watching on in shock. Killer rubbing over the glowing bulge in his shorts. And Error had his hands over his face, eyelights peeking through the gaps of his fingers.

Nightmare was locking his sounds away. Only quiet pants and curses and muttered death threats spilled from his teeth.

  
  
Though other parts of their Boss was much more honest than his mouth. The twisting tentacles were curling, clinging over Cross’s bones. Tightening and pulling him close when Cross removed his hand from Nightmare’s hip. 

Fingers twisted in the front of the Boss’s black jacket. Ripping and tearing open and baring the slick tar-covered bones. The palm of his hand clicking over the ribs. Nightmare shuddering and gasping at the sensation. Trying to hold back the cyan magic pooling in the spaces between the bones.

  
  
But a scratch over the sternum, directly over where the little apple soul rests, broke his restraint. The rest of his ecto filling in. Nightmare’s large breasts brushing against the floor at the shallow rocking of Cross’s movements.

The hold on Nightmare’s neck was released, freeing him, but he found himself unable to move as both hands cupped his heavy chest. Thumbs rubbing over the inverted nipples with a squeeze. Pulling the first moan from Nightmare. The sound was loud after his restraint so far.

  
  
“ _ Fuck that’s hot. _ ” Killer pulled out his dick, stroking the precum over the length. 

With silent movements, Horror came up behind Dust. Slipping a large hand into the Dust bunny’s shorts and swirling around the electric magic gathering in there.

  
  
“H-Horror!” The other gasped out, bucking against the touch. Melting as Horror  _ twists _ the magic, bringing him to his knees with a gasp.

  
  
“I was. . .gonna help you. . .why not. . .here?” Horror whispered just loud enough for Dust to hear. Pulling a tremble from the small skeleton as his full ecto forms with a snap. A stiff dick trapped in Horror’s hand as he starts stroking it. His cunt soaking the fabric of the shorts. 

The duo’s eyelights refocused at the sound of a whine, locking onto the sight of Cross pulling away. Nightmare whining, trying to pull him back with his tendrils. Cross, not budging a single inch, stuck a knee between Night’s legs.

  
  
Nightmare unconsciously started grinding against it. Moans spilling as cyan slick painted Cross’s femur. The guard gave a pleased chuckle and made Nightmare blush. The tentacles squeezing threateningly as Nightmare growls  **“You’re already dead for this. So hurry up and finish it so I can dust you.”**

  
  
“As you wish Boss~” Cross crooned with a smirk worthy of Killer. Holding onto Nightmare’s hips with a bruising grip. With a single thrust he buried himself to the root. Not even giving a moment to adjust, Cross picked up a rough pace. Nightmare having to brace himself on his arms and the cushion of his chest with a cry. 

The pace was relentless, moans and grunts spilling freely as Cross of all people wrecked their Boss. 

“Boss-  _ Boss _ , you feel so good. Fuck, you’re amazing.” Cross was just randomly spilling words, wanting to tell his Boss just how much he  _ loves _ this. But was pleasantly surprised when Nightmare clenched around him at the praise. 

“Oh-Ho~” Cross grinned even wider at this revelation. “You like that Boss?~” An embarrassed noise the only sign he needed to keep going. 

“You want to hear how great you are?~ What an amazing Boss you are?~ How soft, how caring, how  _ utterly lovely  _ you sound?” The seductive words sunk into Nightmare’s head. Making him blush even brighter and attempt to hide his face in his arms.

  
  
Purring, Cross pressed against Nightmare’s back, reaching up and gripping his jaw. Forcing Nightmare’s mouth open, and hooking his thumb against the joint. Keeping his mouth open for Cross to push in, claiming a kiss for himself. Dominating and tasting every inch of the Guardian’s mouth. 

Cross’s other hand snaked up, grabbing onto a breast again. Squeezing and massaging it as he swallowed down the moans.

  
  
Pulling back from the kiss, both of them breathless, Nightmare’s gasps were getting more and more unsteady. The feel of the walls fluttering around his cock was enough to push him over the edge. Thrusting in deep and spilling into Nightmare’s core. The Guardian crying out in his own orgasm, milking Cross’s dick.

  
  
“Ngh-AH!” Nightmare shrieked, his tentacles spasming as Cross started fucking him again. The cock pressing against his sensitive walls.

  
  
Ignoring his disobedient appendages, Nightmare clawed at the floor trying to crawl away from the pleasure while he still had some semblance of rationality. 

Glimmering blue string tangled up his wrists, pulling them behind his back. More threads, wrapping up his body. Leaving his upper body hanging from above, his chest plumped out.

  
  
**“ERROR!”** He pulled at the binding, even knowing how pointless it was with Error’s strings.

  
  
It wasn’t the Glitch, but another who responded. Cupping his cheek as his body rocked with Cross’s thrusting. Killer stood in front of him. Nightmare at the perfect position to be head level with Killer’s pelvis. The bright red dick slick with precum, bobbing in his face.    
  


He opened his mouth to cuss out the other, only for Killer to thrust into it. The length hot on his tongue. 

  
“C’mon Nighty, you should have known where this was going~” Killer teased, rocking in and out of Nightmare’s mouth. 

A muffled grumble was the only answer. But Killer thrust in deep, making Nightmare’s eyelight hazing out with a hum.

  
  
Both skeletons crooned praise on their boss. How beautiful he was. How well he was taking their cocks. How much they loved his noises. Cross making a mess of his pussy, and Killer filling his mouth.

  
  
Meanwhile Dust and Horror had progressed as well. The large monster had Dust on his back. A purple and red cock buried deep inside Dust’s cunt. Horror’s hand still jerking off his dick, hand slick with purple cum. Dust having tears gathering from the overstimulation. Horror’s knot rocking against his entrance, trying to push inside and lock them together. 

Error on the other hand was sitting pretty in a string swing. One hand still tangled with the threads binding up Nightmare. Knowing that if the Guardian got free too quickly, then they’re all  _ FUCKED _ . (And not in the fun way.) His other hand however, was wrapped around his leaking cock. Pleasuring himself as he watched the uppity Guardian of Negativity get  _ wrecked _ .

Cross licked up the vertebrae of Nightmare’s neck, hands still massaging the large breasts. A hint of teeth scraping the bone. A surprised noise turned into a choked moan as Cross sank his fangs into the bone. Pressing Nightmare further onto Killer’s dick, choking him on the length.

  
  
“Ah! Fuck!” Killer came, spilling down his throat. Nightmare having to swallow, his mewl gargled as they followed shortly after. Nightmare clenching around Cross once again, more purple cum filling him up and starting to bulge out his belly. 

Pulling free of Nightmare, the Guardian shivered. Gasping wetly as bright purple cum dripped down his thighs.

  
  
The strings tightened, pulling Nightmare up with a groan. Until he was hanging upright, just high enough his toes can only barely touch the floor.

  
  
A tongue pressed against his teeth, seeking entry. Opening, he tangled tongues. Tasting the slight sense of chocolate. Fluttering open his eyes he was face to face with Cross. The two having switched places. Killer’s hands rubbing his hip, stroking lightly over his wet slit. His hips bucking into the touch. 

He broke from Cross’s piercing gaze, looking over the sight of Dust and Horror knotted together. Dust lightly bouncing on Horror’s cock as the other left shallow bite marks all over. Licking up the hurts.

  
  
On the other side was Error, his lustful gaze growing a smirk as Nightmare growled at him. The glitchy skeleton stroking himself with twisting motions. 

A firm hand cupped his jaw, turning him back to face Cross. His gaze locking with his own and making him squirm with how it seemed to see right through him.

  
  
**“Stop** **_looking at me!_ ** **”** He snapped at the guard. Only to earn a soft smile from Cross. The other skeleton palming his breasts, teasing out the hidden nipples at last while Cross watched every flicker of emotion pass over his face. 

  
He must have been a disgraceful mess. Tied up, wet with cum, and stupidly blushing. But yet still Cross watched him like his favorite chocolate. A treat he wanted to  _ savor _ .  **“** **_Don’t- Don’t look at me like that._ ** **”** He found himself whining. 

A cry broke free as Killer pressed three fingers into his entrance. The stretch was still tight even after all the orgasms. The mischievous skeleton played with him, stretching and scissoring his core wide. More of the slick cum flowing over his hand.

  
  
“You really made a mess of him, didn’t’ya Crossy?” Killer teased, adding a fourth finger, curling them over his walls. Making Nightmare shudder and clench on the digits.

  
  
“Not like you did much.” Cross countered, pinching the hard buds of Night’s nipples.

  
  
“Well I can fix that~” Killer pulled his hand free, spreading the slick over his dick. Angling it to enter Nightmare’s entrance in one smooth glide. Rocking shallowly. The hands on his hips kept him from moving on the length.

  
  
**“Killer! Move already!”** He ordered, wiggling in his restraints. 

“Not yet Boss, just waiting for Criss-cross to join the fun.” Killer dipped down to Night’s folds. Fingers spreading his core wider.

  
  
More strings whipped out. Wrapping around his legs and pulling them up until his knees were spread high. Leaving him completely open as Cross palmed his cock, lining up against Killer’s.

  
  
Nightmare’s protests were turned into a keening cry as Cross pressed him. Both their cocks stretched his entrance as they sheathed deep in his core. His walls spasming against the burn. 

His tentacles writhed, curling and squeezing Cross’s and Killer’s bones and they started fucking into him. The sensations quickly became overstimulating. Both cocks stuffing his cunt, hands massaging his breasts, fingers rolling over his clit.

  
  
It wasn’t long before he was cumming, squirting over their dicks as they continued to fuck him through and past his orgasm. His oversensitive struggling ignored even as it subsides to limp twitching. His body used for their pleasure as Cross and Killer chase their orgasms.

  
  
Filling Nightmare utterly full of cum to the point his belly was swollen with it. Killer and Cross pulled out. The blend of red and purple cum staining Nightmare’s thighs as Error slowly released his threads. Lowering him to the floor on his back. Sprawled out with his tentacles limp like a jellyfish.

  
  
Nightmare was completely exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to pass out right where he was. Worry about getting clean later. 

But a pair of hands on his thighs said otherwise. Peeking his socket open he watched as Horror settled between his legs. His big hands holding his legs spread. Horror’s long tongue flicking over his teeth as he leaned in greedily. The first lick brought a weak shudder, and another as he licked straight into his entrance. Cleaning him up from the inside out. 

Another hand tilted Nightmare’s skill, turning him towards Dust. Who was sitting by his head with his dick in hand. 

**“I don’t think I have the energy for-”**

  
  
“Why don’t you just relax and let us worry about that Boss~” Dust spoke over Nightmare’s gasped words. Rubbing the head of his dick around the edge of his socket. “This fine with you?”

  
  
Nightmare hesitated. He was defensive over his remaining eye. But. . .

  
  
Silently Nightmare tilted his skull up, the socket wide.

  
  
“Yer the best Boss~” Was the only warning before Dust thrust forward, his dick diving into the sensitive magic matrix. The lustful intent crowding Nightmare’s skull and making him moan, bucking into Horror’s tasting.

  
  
Between Dust’s beguiling Intent, and Horror’s tongue. The final orgasm was slow-building and consuming. Crashing over him with the force of a tsunami. A broken scream ripping out of him as he came, splattering Horror’s face and sticky magic flooding his skull as Dust followed after.

  
  
With Dust and Horror pulling away. He was left sore, slime clinging to the inside of his skull, and something  _ sticky _ on his ribs. 

Lifting his heavy skull he went to look at himself. He blamed the blurriness in his vision as to why it took him a moment to realize what was splattered over his chest.

**_“Error. . .”_ ** He sighed exasperated.

  
  
“Di-d you think I wou-ld stay out of thi-s?~” The Glitch grinned maniacally, enjoying the sight of his cum marking Nightmare’s chest. 

It was only because Cross blocked his line of sight that he didn’t tear Error apart. (And not because he was so tired, he couldn’t move his tendrils an inch) The Guard picked him up gently, not caring of the substances covering his form.

  
  
With Cross and Nightmare in the lead, the group meandered towards Nightmare’s room. Killer letting everyone into the night themed room. Cross setting Nightmare in the center of the large bed. The Guardian relaxing and dissipating his ecto, spreading out on his back.

  
  
The boys must have taken that as their cue to join him. Killer herding Cross into Nightmare’s side. Curling around the guard’s back and tangling their legs together to ensure he couldn’t get away. Cross protesting that he has his own bed, and Killer covering his face with his hand and saying that  _ ‘pillows don’t talk’ _ .

  
  
Dust came up on his other side easy as can be, cuddling a tentacle to his chest as Horror wrapped his arms around him. A glance around found Error in his string hammock, the clack of knitting needles coming out of the hidden nest. 

With a fond sigh Nightmare closed his eyes. Weakly tucking his boys closer, an unintentional purr rising from the Guardian. The sound copied first by Horror, then Dust and Killer, finally Cross rounding it out. The soft melody the last thing Nightmare heard as he fell asleep. 


End file.
